The present disclosure is directed to methods of attaching components onto substrates, and more particularly to methods of attaching electronic components and associated devices onto printed circuit boards.
Lead free solder alloys are well known in the art of circuit board assembly. Examples of such lead free solder alloys are tin-silver-copper or SAC alloys and tin and bismuth alloys. SAC alloys suffer from a disadvantage of having relatively higher processing temperatures. Tin-Bismuth alloys exhibit loss of ductility at high strain rates.